


【正泰】总裁不受ABO 5

by SophiaV0113



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaV0113/pseuds/SophiaV0113





	【正泰】总裁不受ABO 5

金泰亨以前也没觉得自己身为Omega如此敏感，自从遇见田柾国，稍稍撩拨就立刻陷入发情，控制不住自己，是身体比大脑诚实吗？田柾国猛然凑近的身体让金泰亨的身后都情不自禁的湿了，熟悉的青草气息环绕在自己周围，让金泰亨不自觉的有种依赖感，就想让自己的思绪放空，尽情享受着田柾国的触碰。

田柾国望着金泰亨动情的神色，呼吸也急促起来，但是他决定给自家没有自觉的总裁一点惩罚。借着车窗外暗淡的灯光，田柾国用身下人的领带束缚住了金泰亨，双手反扣在安全带上，金泰亨没有多少力气反抗，却没有想到因为这个姿势，待会儿自己要受到怎样的折磨。

田柾国将座椅放倒，俯身咬上了金泰亨的唇瓣，刚才还泫然欲泪咬着自己嘴唇不放的金泰亨很是自觉的张开了嘴，方便田柾国的舌尖探入。难舍难分的舌尖在湿润温热的口腔里共舞，紧紧纠缠在一起又攀附着对方难耐的燥热逐渐分开，伴着耳旁同样燥热的喘息声，牵扯出粘腻的银丝。纠缠不放的反而是身为Omega的金泰亨，眼角的点点泪意快要将田柾国逼疯，嘴中吐露的几个字更是差点燃尽了田柾国仅存不多的意志：

“柾国，我要……快进来。”

心中想着要给金泰亨惩罚，但是看到金泰亨对自己主动地邀请，田柾国立马丢盔卸甲，把自己刚刚信誓旦旦要好好惩罚金泰亨的想法抛在了脑后，哪个Alpha能对自己Omega的邀请做到无动于衷？

金泰亨难耐的扭动着屁股，想纾解身后似有若无的痒意，后穴流出的液体已然悄悄打湿了他的长裤，留下了一滩水渍，喉中还发出着千转百回的低吟。

“泰亨怎么就顾着自己呢，真是太过分了。”金属碰撞的声音响起，还有衣物的簌簌声。田柾国飞快的脱下了身上的衣物，把早已硬挺的巨物释放了出来，同时还将手探向了金泰亨的大腿内侧，退去身下人的裤子，手上摸到的是滑腻的一片，田柾国驾轻就熟的直接往金泰亨股间插入了三根手指。

金泰亨的舌尖突然触上布满青筋的狰狞肉棒的顶端，刺激得让田柾国差点泄出来，修长的手指圈着粗大的根部虚握着，上下滑动。前段分泌的粘液让整个柱身都散发着水润的光泽，也让金泰亨的嘴唇越发红润饱满。

田柾国真的没想到，金泰亨居然会为自己口交，手指搅动的越发用力，粘腻的液体流动的越来越快，都沾湿了座位。田柾国毫不怜惜价值数百万美金的豪车，直接将手触到了金泰亨花穴口的凸起处，触电般的快感瞬间遍布了他的全身，金泰亨的肌肉下意识的绷紧，牙齿也磕磕绊绊的擦过了田柾国的柱身。尽管金泰亨一看就是第一次做这种事，不甚熟练，但他像吃雪糕一样对着田柾国的性器轻轻舔舐，让田柾国心头涌上了无尽的满足。

金泰亨的眼角泛着红霞，田柾国仅仅用手就让他快要达到高潮，更不用说，田柾国还对着自己胸前的两点又舔又吸，被口水滋润过的茱萸透亮挺立，让人爱不释手。

感觉金泰亨准备的差不多了，田柾国撤出了金泰亨身后作乱的手，也不舍的拔出了温热口腔中的巨物，硬挺的性器顶在会阴处，他蹭了两下，对准那个微微翕张的小口插了进去。

尽管田柾国做了充分的前戏，但是他的大小绝不是三根手指可以媲美的，才进入一个头部小穴的褶皱就被抻平，但甬道似乎无比熟悉这非同寻常的尺寸，肠壁一寸寸的绞上来，欣喜地接纳了这个入侵者。

“柾，柾国……太大了。”

突如其来的湿热将炙热的下体彻底占有，一股股无法忍受的热流从紧致的小腹直冲头顶，如令人酥麻的电流，金泰亨几秒前的空虚如今都化为被慢慢填充的饱胀感，此时他恨不得不顾一切地让埋在自己腿间的男人狠狠地占有自己。

田柾国只当是恋人的夸奖，粗大的阴茎破开肠壁，狠擦过内部，直直进到最里面，甚至上面的青筋都给嫩肉撑出了弧度。他并没有着急动，清楚感知着自己的灼热在金泰亨体内慢慢胀大，田柾国的嘴角勾起了满意的弧度，就当做是对金泰亨的惩罚吧。

晶莹的泪珠从眼角滑落，金泰亨感觉被填满的快感从尾椎直接窜上额头，双腿缠上了田柾国的腰，如失了水的鱼拼命地汲取着田柾国身上的气息。然而，很快被填满的满足就被难耐的痒意代替，金泰亨渴望像田柾国第一次对待他那样，狠狠地抽出去再捅进来，给予他灭顶的快感。

“柾国，动一动。”

总算等到了金泰亨开口，田柾国觉得自己都快憋不住了，也不知道到底是在惩罚谁。田柾国快速的撞击着金泰亨的身体，之前不曾造访过的区域也悄悄打开了一个小口。金泰亨根本无法控制自己的身体，徒劳无益的用双腿夹紧田柾国的腰，生理性的泪水大滴大滴的从他的眼眶里滚落而下，眼中是升腾的雾气，楚楚动人。

田柾国尽全力往金泰亨身下最里头撞去，生殖腔比起外面的甬道更加紧致，敏感柔软的触感包裹着他的性器，让田柾国简直要上瘾，越发大力的向深处探去。柔然而富有弹性的内腔疯狂的挤压着田柾国的巨物，让他恨不得马上终身标记金泰亨，但是他不敢确定，金泰亨心里的人到底是不是他，他怕标记之后，金泰亨会后悔。

后穴狠狠抽插的水声咕叽作响，一次次带出的穴肉和湿意，显得糜烂不堪，金泰亨怀疑自己要被田柾国干得快要坏掉了，湿热的感觉快要把自己整个人逼疯，但是无上的快乐，交缠的信息素又让他感到前所未有的安心。如果要选择一个Alpha标记自己，那么这个人只能是田柾国。

田柾国忍住了自己强烈想射的欲望，硬生生退出了流连不已的生殖腔，却在途中被金泰亨的甬道夹得不得动弹。

“柾国，标记我。”金泰亨因为性事而略带沙哑的嗓音说出的简单五个字，让田柾国简直快要发疯，一个用力地深深顶弄，将体内的精华都灌输到了紧致狭窄的腔内。

“啊……”

过度灼热的液体射入了生殖腔，金泰亨只觉得眼前似乎有一道亮光闪过，他好像看到了田柾国深深的笑意。金泰亨在被终身标记的那一刻，彻底脱力的倒在了田柾国怀里，香汗淋漓。田柾国满足的亲吻了金泰亨的额头，以后金泰亨就只是田柾国的了。

田柾国眼底的笑意并未褪去，毕竟金泰亨已经是自己的人了，再多做几次补偿一下今天因为闵玧其受伤的自己也没什么不对。原本昏昏欲睡的金泰亨硬是被田柾国肏醒了，金泰亨忿忿不平的想，田柾国你这个星期别想再上我的床。

TBC

估计下一章完结


End file.
